


Made You Feel Wanted

by MarzgaPerez



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: Moana knows what it feels like to be loved, and she wants the same for Maui.





	1. Chapter 1

This was the tenth year now, and it was still something that Maui looked forward to immensely. After spending a thousand years without a companion, other than his rather large ego, Maui was glad to have someone in his life, even if it was a mortal.

He laughed to himself. Truth be told, he was lucky that Moana had let him into her life. He'd never known someone who was so true to her convictions and so loyal to her people. She'd become a friend to him, and now, the best way he could describe her was someone he held in his heart.

And until Moana had come into his life, he'd never had a birthday party.

Maui knew that he was thousands of years old. This year he would celebrate 3051. Moana had picked a number out of thin air when she'd declared that he needed to be celebrated. Every year, Moana and her people gathered for a day of feasting and dancing in Maui's honor. Right before dark, he would swoop into the festivities in the form of a hawk in order to show gratitude to them.

As the music and dancing continued into the night, Moana would steal away to the top of the mountain where she'd find Maui waiting for her.

She always came bearing two items - her famous coconut custard with a single lit candle and a gift of some sort.

Maui could easily recall the year that corresponded to each present. For his first "birthday," Moana had woven a sturdy case for his hook that he could strap onto his back. Very thoughtful. This was followed by a bracelet made of shells and then a miniature carving of a canoe. The next year she had carved a miniature Maui that fit into the canoe.

One year she'd made him a headdress with feathers that resembled what the elders of the village used to wear.

Then there was the year that Moana and her people were wayfinding and ran into a storm that delayed their return. After helping prepare the feast, Moana barely had enough time to make his birthday dessert. So his gift had been the easiest to prepare but the one that had moved him the most - a hug. He had caught himself reveling just a little too long in her embrace, breathing in the flowery scent of her hair. She'd given him a surprised look but then he'd shoved her playfully, and the moment had passed.

The following year was a pair of slippers, then a belt. Last year, Moana had offered Heihei to him, saying he needed a pet to keep him company. Maui politely declined and told her that her smile was all the gift he needed.

It was the truth. So as Maui sat and waited anxiously for Moana on top of the mountain, he wondered if she would forego a gift this year. He treasured everything she had ever given him, but more than anything, he treasured her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to "Shiny" and shamelessly stole my title from one of the lyrics. Tamatoa has some pretty cruel things to say to Maui...although he does it so stylishly.


	2. Chapter 2

From inside her hut, Moana could hear joyous laughter over the pounding of the drums. She was delighted that the villagers continued to enjoy the annual festivities in honor of her friend Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of men...and women.

Right after their adventure to restore the heart of Te Fiti, Moana had realized that maybe she should find a way to say "thank you" to Maui for his tremendous feats. And who didn't love a birthday celebration? When she shared the idea with him, Maui seemed humbled and grateful. It had never once gone to his head.

Really, more than thanking him, Moana wanted him to know that he was valued and loved. It pained her to think about the parents who had abandoned him and all the time he'd spent - thousands of years - trying to prove his worth.

But he didn't have to prove himself to Moana anymore. When they were together, they could both let their guards down and just be.

And they didn't wait for Maui's birthday to see each other. Maui kept watch on Moana and her people as they traveled and visited her from time to time. He never missed her birthday either, always gifting her a clue to a new island - one that he had pulled from the sea, of course.

Maybe it was silly, but what Moana loved most about Maui's annual birthday ritual was the excitement in his eyes over the gifts that she presented to him. Moana wondered what he would think about this year's gift, humming to herself, as she pulled together the supplies.

"That song again?"

She was startled by the sound of her mother's voice and turned around quickly, hiding the things behind her back.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"Well?"

Moana looked at her mother innocently. "Yes?"

"That song you're always singing. I've never heard it before."

"It's just something that I, um...made up...to teach the children to be polite. You know, _thank you...you're welcome_?" Moana shrugged her shoulders and laughed nervously.

"I see." Sina approached her daughter and put her arms around her. "Where is it that you disappear to every year while the rest of us sing and dance into the night?"

Moana stiffened as her mother's fingers trailed along her arms to pull the hidden items out of Moana's hands. Sina stepped back and raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

Moana responded. "Those are for a friend."

"A villager?"

"Of sorts."

Sina seemed skeptical but handed Moana back the items. "Just...be careful."

"Of course. I'm only going to the top of the mountain."

"Ah...but it's your heart I'm speaking of."

"Oh." Moana lowered her eyes to the ground for a moment and then returned her mother's gaze. "I'll be careful."

"Good. If your father asks for you, I'll tell him you've gone to meditate."

Moana smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"Like I do every year." Sina winked at Moana before returning to the festivities.


	3. Chapter 3

He could sense that Moana was nearby, but Maui played along when she snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Happy Birthday!" She jumped in front of him, a large basket swinging from her arms.

"Wow. I'm in shock! You got me, kid."

Moana nudged his side playfully. "You knew it was me." Then she cocked her head and looked at him reproachingly. "But please...don't call me _kid_."

Maui hadn't been sure what to call Moana for awhile, so he had stuck with "kid." Apparently that was no longer acceptable.

"Okay. How about _woman_?"

A warm smile spread across Moana's face. "Better." She had been meaning to tell him for awhile. It's not that she didn't appreciate the affectionate nickname, but she wanted Maui to take her seriously.

"So, _princess_ and _kid_ are off the table. Now that we've settled that, there's the matter of my birthday custard."

"And your birthday present."

"Oh, right. If you insist..."

Maui watched with curiosity as Moana spread a woven mat on the ground. He was expecting her to set out the custard next and light his birthday candle. Instead, she lit a few large torches and stuck them in the ground near the mat.

"What are you up to, kid? I mean... _Moana_?"

"You'll see." She turned to wink at him. "Okay. Now. I need you to lay down."

"Wait. What? There?"

"Yes. On the mat." Moana waited with her arms crossed, but Maui didn't budge.

"C'mon, Maui." She hopped over to him and took his hands into her own. "Don't you trust me?"

Maui looked at her delicate fingers curled around his hands. "Of course I do." He leaned down to kiss her tenderly on the forehead.

"Well, I suppose I should tell you before we get started. You and mini Maui."

Mini Maui, who had been hanging out on Maui's back, suddenly leaped into his usual spot.

"So...what is it?"

Moana squeezed Maui's hands tightly, as if anticipating his objections. "Your present this year is...a tattoo!"

Mini Maui's mouth was agape, and Maui bore a similar expression. He gulped. "A tattoo?"

"Now hear me out. I've been studying with the tattoo master that created my grandmother's tattoo. And I have something perfect in mind for you...if you'll let me." Moana gestured over to the mat.

"I don't know about this. My tattoos are gifts from the gods. They just appear. Besides..."

"Maui. I'll be gentle." Moana rubbed his arm, understanding his hesitation. She had seen her fair share of grown men balk at the idea of a tattoo. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"But what will you do? And where will you do it?"

"The _what_ is a surprise. But the where is up to you. And mini Maui. I promise not to take up too much space."

Maui pondered the idea for a few minutes and appeared to be conferring with mini Maui before rendering his decision.

"Alright. Let's do this. My back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any votes for what the tattoo will be?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the very creative tattoo suggestions! I kinda, sorta incorporated a few of them. Hope you enjoy!

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! For the love of Te Fiti! Woman, are you trying to kill me?" Maui was no stranger to pain - he was just not a fan of submitting to it voluntarily.

"You're doing very well." Moana had been patient during the whole ordeal. She said soothing things and reassured him that she had been practicing her tattoo skills for many months.

"On people?"

"No...melons."

"Oh, great. Melons." He rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth as she continued tapping the ink into his skin.

"You're kind of grumpy when you're in pain."

He shot back. "Seems like you might be enjoying this a little too much."

"Maui. Just relax and hold still. I'm almost finished."

What felt like an eternity to Maui was maybe another 30 minutes, and Moana declared the tattoo "finished!"

Maui let out a sigh of relief. The left side of his back was throbbing, and he slowly sat up. "And how am I even gonna see this thing?"

Mini Maui was sitting on Maui's chest with an impatient expression. He had been forbidden from seeing the tattoo before Maui.

"Don't worry. I'll think of something."

As he watched Moana put away her instruments of torture, it was hard for Maui to show gratitude. If she wanted him to feel like a mere mortal, she had succeeded.

Moana began setting out his birthday custard, and Maui was quickly reminded of her gentle and caring nature. He realized that he was coming across as ungrateful. He decided to lighten the mood.

"So, Moana. Can I guess what it is?"

"Okay."

"A mini Heihei?"

"You mean, like a tweet?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"No, it's not a mini Heihei. I'll tell you in a minute. But first, make a wish." She held up the custard with a small lit candle and waited for him to blow out the flame.

He obliged and was still curious about the tattoo. "Well?"

"Actually, let me show you."

"Moana, how are you going to -"

Maui was about to take a bite of his custard but instead, he stood motionless, mouth agape and staring at what Moana was doing.

She had her back towards him with her hair pulled over her right shoulder, and in one quick motion, she had exposed her entire back to him. Her bare skin glistened against the light of the fire, and Maui, though distracted by her beauty, recognized the outline of a tattoo on her back.

"It looks a lot like this one." Moana's voice was shaky as if she was nervous about his reaction.

Maui dropped his dessert. "M-moana...can I come closer?"

"Sure." She peered over her shoulder and noticed he was blushing.

Moana held her breath as he moved towards her. She could tell that he was trying to make sense of the tattoo and keep a respectful distance.

"It's a...sea shell."

"Well, yes."

"Huh. Um, thanks for the pretty tattoo."

"No, not just _pretty_." Moana adjusted her dress, turning to face him. "It means something."

"Yes, I know you like sea shells. What a nice way for me to remember you." Maui was slightly underwhelmed by the tattoo, but he could appreciate the sentimental value. He patted Moana's shoulder gratefully.

"Maui!" Moana pulled him towards a large rock and stood on top of it to get closer to his eye level. "The sea shell symbolizes protection. You know...the way we look out for each other."

"Oh. Right. That makes sense. I like it even more now."

"And Maui. Think about it. I have a shell, and you have a shell. And when you put them together, you have..."

Maui scratched his head. "Two shells?" He could tell from her expression that she was seeking a different answer.

Moana lowered her eyes and mumbled something that he didn't quite understand.

"Wait. What did you say?" He lifted her chin so that their eyes met again. "Moana?"

She gazed back at him boldly. " _Ma'ane'i No Ke Aloha_. For love is here and now. When you put the shells together...they make one."

As a wave of understanding passed over Maui's expression, Moana placed her lips gently on his.

After a few seconds, Maui could no longer contain his smile. He pulled her closer and kissed the tip of her nose. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Now it was Moana's turn to blush. "Well...this was easier."

"Easier? Really? You stuck sharp needles in my -"

Moana stood tall again to quiet him with another kiss, and he relaxed into her arms, never wanting the moment to end.

Then he whispered in her ear. "Best...birthday...ever."


End file.
